


El Mago

by BasementBird



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Apoteosis, Escena eliminada/versión alternativa capítulo 66, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementBird/pseuds/BasementBird
Summary: Versión alternativa o escena eliminada del capítulo 66 de Apotheosis que KeeperLavellan recuperó y subió a AO3 para saciar nuestra hambre de sufrimiento.





	El Mago

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wizard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560504) by [KeeperLavellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperLavellan/pseuds/KeeperLavellan). 



Intentaba olvidar el dolor que me producía echar de menos a Solas (quien quiera que fuera (la idea que tenía de él (la ilusión de _sa'lath_ ( _vhenan_ )))), pero su pérdida había dejado una abertura en mis defensas. Literalmente. No sabía luchar sin otro mago a mi lado, la sola idea iba contra la forma de vida dalishana.

No importaba que a _hahren_ nunca le hubiera atraído la idea de actuar como mi Custodio, cumplía los principios. Era de lejos el mago más hábil y asumir el liderazgo parecía algo natural para él. Sabía controlar el ritmo de la batalla usando muros de hielo y pozos de gravedad con los que concentraba a nuestros enemigos para que mis rayos pudieran serpentear de uno a otro, para que mi fuego pudiera consumirlos, para que mi Áncora pudiera arrastrarlos al vacío.

Cuanto más crecía mi fe en él, mayor era nuestra sinergia, hasta el punto en que yo decidí no estudiar la misma rama de magia que él para que la posibilidad de combo en combate fuera mayor. Sin él, el alcance de mis hechizos era salvaje y desequilibrado. Era incapaz de hallar ritmo en la precisión clínica de la magia de Vivienne, mientras que Dorian y yo solíamos copiar tan a menudo los hechizos del otro que parecíamos dos pies izquierdos en el campo de batalla.

Mi magia se sincronizaba con la de Solas de un modo único, y no porque fuéramos elfos, sino porque éramos apóstatas. Existía una capacidad intuitiva que permitía que los hechizos fluyeran como si estuviéramos manteniendo una conversación. Expresión personal en lugar de objetividad técnica. Una vez Solas comentó que para él era tan natural como respirar, pero ahora la grieta entre ambos había absorbido el aire de la habitación.

¿Cómo iba seguirle en el campo de batalla después de haberle seguido a Bosque Cimera? ¿Cómo podía confiar en él para que me cubriera cuando me había arrebatado mi _vallaslin_? A la salida del castillo Suledin nos vimos sorprendidos por un gigante de lirio rojo. No pude confiar en que la gravedad sola fuera a ser capad de alterar el recorrido de la enorme piedra que el ser arrojó.

En lugar de permanecer donde estaba e invocar una grieta, salté a través del Velo. En lugar de confiar en que un muro de hielo se alzaría a mi espalda, decidí refugiarme cerca de la puerta del patio. En lugar de conservar mi maná para invocar rayos y aturdir al gigante, corrí hacia él decidida a atravesarle con la hoja de mi vara. Y él, en lugar de permanecer quieto y paralizado, me envistió.

En algún punto desde muy lejos me pareció ver el cuerpo de una mujer atravesado por un cuerno astillado. Miró hacia abajo con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos y con una mano aferrada al marfil. Sus dedos pintaban rastros de sangre sobre el cuerno, incapaces de extraerlo. El gigante se levantó sobre sus rodillas, los pies de ella se separaron del suelo, perdió su vara. Intentó buscar apoyo con su pie en la cara del gigante para liberarse, pero la distancia era demasiada para su pequeño cuerpo de elfa.

Su boca se abrió como si fuera a gritar, pero no se escuchó nada; los músculos que necesitaba para ello no respondían. El gigante sacudió la cabeza y ella salió disparada. En el momento en el que su cuerpo cayó sobre la nieve, una mujer increíblemente parecida a ella se puso de pie. Un espectro, un espíritu de contornos violetas hambriento de muerte y venganza.

La mujer... no, su rostro no tenía _vallaslin_. La joven no se levantó. Sus labios temblaron mientras escuchaba su propia sangre verterse sobre la nieve, y aunque aquella canción le sonaba familiar, el dolor no lo era y no podía agarrar lo que parecía estar escapándose de su interior. El espectro sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se lanzó contra el gigante con fuego, rayos, pesadillas y caos, absorbiendo maná directamente del Velo en ráfagas infinitas.

Un joven se arrodillo al lado de la chica, volcó una poción sobre sus labios mientras murmuraba cosas incoherentes.

—Oh, dioses. Mierda. ¡Solas! _Ir abelas, emma ir abelas_ , mierda. ¡Duele! _Vhenan, sa'lath_ , oh dioses, ma halani, dejadme ver su cara _¡nan!_ Duele, dioses, _ma halani_ , ¡Solas, Solas, Solas, Solas!

Una guerrera arremetió con su espada al gigante cortándole la espina dorsal. Mientras su vida se apagaba y su energía iba fluyendo de vuelta al velo, el espectro absorbió parte de ella en la palma de su mano. Magia de muerte anegó la zona rodeando a la joven mientras esta empezaba a convulsionar. Justo entonces un mago apareció a través del Velo justo al lado de ella, justo cuando una mano pálida rodeaba una rota y ensangrentada.

En su mirada había pánico, y en su magia fría determinación. Tiró del Velo e hizo un nudo con sus jirones alterando el ritmo del mundo alrededor de ella, ralentizando la velocidad de la corriente de sangre haciéndola densa y tranquila, estancada por el tiempo. Retales de magia ondearon, reconstruyendo los diminutos filamentos de los nervios y la estructura de los vasos sanguíneos, uniendo de nuevo los ligamentos desgarrados y puliendo los huesos astillados. No era una magia conocida.

— _Vhenan_ —rogó él.

Volví de golpe a mi propia piel, el cielo brillaba sobre mí y me parecía que mi mundo entero dolía. El hielo me recorría la espalda y el fuego prendía cada uno de mis nervios.

Había estado muerta. Ahora tan solo agonizaba.


End file.
